1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards connection systems for communicating electrical signals, and more particularly, to systems and apparatuses with stacked arrangements of interconnects that can be easily accessed and repaired.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing demand and complexity of modern electronic systems in high reliability applications such as military and aerospace, there is a continuing need to incorporate electronic equipment into a confined space while ensuring reliability in harsh environments. In such applications, connection systems provide a critical communication link between physically separated electronic devices. These connection systems have to satisfy many competing requirements. They should be capable of withstanding a rugged environment that includes vibration, wide temperature swings, moisture, and exposure to hazardous materials and chemical contaminants. Components of the connection systems should also be both compact and easily accessible to permit repair or replacement of damaged components while limiting disruption or removal of other undamaged components.
Such connection systems typically frequently utilize connector devices or interconnects that interface with the leading ends of cables, overbraids, or the like. Such interconnects typically comprise pins or connectors on a first end, as well as a backshell on a second end for interfacing with the overbraids or the like. While such interconnects are designed to withstand rugged environments, some inevitably become damaged or non-functional during operation, and need to repaired or replaced. Design demands of electronics systems often require that the components of a system fit into a compact space. As such, interconnects are frequently placed into close proximity with each other, and are often stacked relative to each other. Such interconnects are frequently modular in design, and frequently are placed into stacked arrangements.
Placing interconnects into a stacked arrangement, however, makes it difficult to access and repair any one of the interconnects, particularly when the damaged interconnect is located in the middle or toward the bottom of the stack. As such, stacked interconnects are typically disassembled in order to access the particular interconnects that require repair or need to be replaced. This increases the number of parts that need to removed from the system, which in turn increases the amount of time needed to reassemble the system, thereby increasing the time and costs associated with repairing such systems.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a connection system with stacked components, such as interconnects or the like, that can be more easily accessed and repaired.